Special A: Tatakai Tsudzukeru
by RokugatsuShichi
Summary: It's here! For you Special A fans who watched the anime, you get to see the future Special A characters! For you Special A fans who read the manga, this is the afterstory after Special A: Jougai Rantou! So, an afterstory after an afterstory? Why not? This afterstory after the afterstory is called Special A: Tatakai Tsudzukeru! Rating changed to M for lemon chapter(s).
1. Challenge in the Elusive Dream World

**Hajimemashite, this is RokugatsuShichi! This is my first fanfic, so I'd like lots of feedback if that's not too much to ask. I'll try to upload a chapter every Saturday. If not, it'll probably be Sunday. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Things you should know before reading: ****_Special A: Jougai Rantou_**** means '****_Special A: Street Fight_****'. This fanfic is called ****_Special A: Tatakai Tsudzukeru_****, which means '****_Special A: Fight Continue_****'. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A or any of the characters. I DO own my personality.**

Continuing off from Special A: Jougai Rantou…

Chapter 1

"Huh? What happened?" Hanazono HIkari said as she looked around herself in confusion. She had just appeared in a stadium after she ate those chocolates that Takishima's father had given her.

"Hikari? What are you doing here?" a voice said behind her. Hikari turned around and saw her life-long rival (and currently, BOYFRIEND), Takishima Kei.

"How did we get here?" Hikari asked in total confusion.

"I'm not sure myself. I thought that when we both would eat those chocolates at the same time, you would turn into a boy, and I would turn into a girl. What did you wish for, Hikari?" Kei asked.

"I wished that I could beat you fair and square, with everyone here to see. What did you wish for?" Hikari asked back.

I wished for you to beat me as well," he replied. The stadium lights suddenly turned off, then flashed their lights all the way to a huge stage in the middle of the stadium.

"Is that a sign that we should go to the stage?" Hikari asked Kei.

"I think so. Let's go," Kei said, and walked towards it. Hikari followed quickly after him. They finally reached it and climbed on. All the lights except the ones over the stage turned off.

"Good evening, Hikari-chan and Kei-kun!" a voice thundered from the speakers.

"Ugh, Yahiro came in our dream. He's everywhere!" Kei muttered darkly.

"I heard that, Kei-kun! Anyways, welcome to the Elusive Dream World! Thanks to Hikari-chan's wish, we all felt the need to eat those chocolates as well and got dragged into your dream. Now until Hikari-chan beats Kei-kun, we're all basically stuck here. Hikari-chan, good luck! We'll all be in the first row seats!" Yahiro finally finished.

"But, there's no one else here," Hikari pointed out. Akira, Tadashi, Ryuu, Jun, Megumi, Sakura, and Yahiro all appeared out of thin air in the front row seats.

"GYAA! What is this place?!" Hikari screamed.

"Like Yahiro said, we're elusive dreaming," Kei said.

"Hurry up guys, I'm starving!" Tadashi yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Akira yelled as she threw a rock that she got from who-knows-where at Tadashi, "HIKARI AND KEI NEED TO HAVE THEIR MATCH!"

"Let's see," Hikari thought out loud, "what should I challenge Takishima to? A 1,500 meter race? An arm-wrestling match? Academics?"

"Let's do all of those," Kei said. "After all, even if this is elusive dreaming, I'll still win, _Miss Two_." Hikari turned red from anger.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she screamed, making the stadium rumble with her echos.

Five minutes later, Kei had beaten Hikari at all the things she suggested. Hikari was on her hands and knees with a gloomy aura hanging over her while Kei coolly looked at her.

"Nice try, Miss Two. Any more suggestions?" he asked, smiling just at the corners of his mouth.

"Um, Kei? If Hikari can't beat you even in the Elusive Dream World...you know what that means, right?" Ryuu called out. Kei's eyes widened as lightning flashed in the background. Ryuu was right. If Hikari couldn't beat him, she would never agree to marry him!

"May I make a suggestion?" Yahiro said with a smirk.

"None of your suggestions turn out good," Kei snarled at him.

"Yahiro, tell me what I can do to beat Kei!" Hikari pleaded.

"Okay, here it is," Yahiro said as he whispered in Hikari's ear.

"What does that mean?" Hikari asked. Yahiro rolled his eyes and whispered in her ear again. Hikari's eyes grew wide and blush covered her face.

"No way!" she yelled.

"Suit yourself, Eternal Miss Two," Yahiro said as he sauntered away to his seat.

"Not you too! No!" Hikari moaned in despair. Hikari straightened up and calmly faced Kei.

"I challenge you to a match!" Hikari shouted as she pointed at him.

"What is it?" Kei coolly replied.

"If I can make Takishima blush madly or lose his cool, I win, and you have to admit to everyone that I finally beat you!" Hikari shouted madly.

"And if I win?" Kei asked. Hikari jolted.

"W-well if Taki-Ta-Takishima wins, he c-can, well, um, Takishima will, can, um, Takishima can…" Hikari sputtered as she blushed tremendously.

"Takishima can what?" Kei asked with a calm smile.

"Takishima can kiss me in front of everyone and carry me princess-style for as long as he wants!" Hikari yelled, and collapsed from embarrassment. Of course, Kei was delighted at the thought of this prize.

"Very well. I accept your challenge-_Miss Two_," he said. A vein throbbed on Hikari's forehead as fire erupted around her.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

**Annnd what do you think? What will Hikari do to beat Kei? Will they ever get married? Will I go to Florida for summer vacation? Unfortunately for you, only I know the answer. If you want to know, stay tuned! I'll be back on Saturday/Sunday!**


	2. Hanazono Hikari, Miss One

**Hi, me again, RokugatsuShichi! I realized Chapter 1 was a bit short, so I decided to write Chapter 2 quickly. So one (actually two) questions have been answered in this fanfic. But you have to read it to believe it! Enjoy!**

**Things you should know before reading: ****_Special A: Jougai Rantou_**** means '****_Special A: Street Fight_****'. This fanfic is called ****_Special A: Tatakai Tsudzukeru_****, which means '****_Special A: Fight Continue_****'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A or any of the characters. I DO own my personality.**

Chapter 2

"Here I go," Hikari said to herself. 'If this really is the dream world, then I wish for something to help me beat Takishima just once,' Hikari thought. A light radiated from her chest at that exact moment. 'What is this light? It's so warm...' Hikari thought in wonder, closing her eyes.

"Hikari! What's happening to Hikari?!" everyone except Megumi and Yahiro shouted. Megumi quickly scribbled down something and showed the others. It's Hikari's light, it said. Pure white feathers flew and wrapped around Hikari's body to help her keep afloat. Her light was so bright that her raven black hair looked pure white.

"Hikari...she looks like an angel…" Kei whispered to himself. A blush was starting to form, but Kei fought it off. The match was still on. While Hikari's light radiated and feathers covered her body, her uniform began to disappear. Kei began blushing once again, but still fought it off with a bit of difficulty. Hikari's hair began curling into soft waves while some feathers melted into each other, forming a gown of some sort around her body; other feathers melted into a white, lacy veil, which covered Hikari's face. Some of the light crystallized into a bouquet of snow white roses.

"Transformation: complete," a voice that sounded like wind echoed in the room. The rest of Hikari's light burst into a shimmer that covered Hikari. Hikari's eyes opened. She smiled gently and looked at a slightly blushing Kei.

"Kei," she said softly.

"Hi...kari…" Kei whispered, speechless at how his beloved Hikari was now dressed like as a bride. But alas, Hikari was still thinking about the match that Kei had forgotten at this point. She snapped her fingers, and Tokiwa Iori appeared, picking up Hikari princess-style. Kei's face was immediately covered in a dark mask while a black aura pulsed from him.

"TO-KI-WA!" Kei shouted, sprinting insanely at an inhuman speed to rescue his Hikari. When he was about to snatch Hikari away, she held up her hand, emitting a force field. She snapped her fingers and Tokiwa Iori disappeared. She put down her hand.

"I think we can all say," Hikari said slowly, "that I've won this match." Kei's eyes widened in realization that for once he, Takishima Kei, had finally been beaten by his life-long rival/girlfriend. But then that means that-!

"A promise is a promise. I will marry you, Kei!" A series of events followed that sentence. Hikari threw her bouquet at everyone, so they got a few roses each; Kei smiled so brightly that everyone, Kei smiled so brightly that everyone grew afraid of him, Akira began sobbing about how her angel Hikari was being taken away from her by a demon, Megumi scribbled Congratulations! on her sketchpad, Sakura was squealing with happiness while unintentionally shaking Jun back and forth, Yahiro yawned as if it was nothing big, Ryuu nodded in congratulations, and Tadashi was asking what food would be served at the wedding. Akira heard this and punched him all the way out of the Elusive Dream World. Which wasn't hard, since at that precise moment, everyone woke up.

**Much better, right? I think adding this chapter fast was a good decision. I guess you could consider this Chapter 1 as well. Anyways, see you guys on Saturday/Sunday! If I get a good idea for the next chapter I might upload it sooner! Ja ne!**


	3. Wedding Talk

**Hi, RokugatsuShichi here. Again. I can't seem to keep promises to myself! Here's Chapter 3, by the way. I wonder how long this fanfic will be...Hmm...Anyways, enjoy! :)**

**Things you should know before reading: ****_Special A: Jougai Rantou_**** means '****_Special A: Street Fight_****'. This fanfic is called ****_Special A: Tatakai Tsudzukeru_****, which means '****_Special A: Fight Continue_****'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A or any of the characters. I DO own my personality.**

Chapter 3

Hikari yawned and stretched, pushing up against something soft. 'What's this thing I'm laying on? It's so warm,' she thought. She snuggled up against it and wrapped her arms around it.

"Um, Hikari? Could you not do that in front of us?" Ryuu's voice called out. Hikari's eyes opened sleepily. Akira, Tadashi, Ryuu, Jun, Megumi, Yahiro, and Sakura were all looking over her.

"Huh? Where's Takishima?" Hikari asked, still half-asleep. Megumi scribbled something down on her sketchpad and showed Hikari.

Hikari, look down, it slowly looked down with a heavy feeling in her stomach. She was laying on Kei. Wrapped around his body. In a VERY intimate way. Smoke blew out of Hikari's ears and her face grew red like a neon sign.

"What's wrong? She's only getting ready for her honeymoon," Tadashi said carelessly.

"THEY'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED!" Akira yelled as she punched him all the way to the moon.

"Oh, Kei-kun's awake," Yahiro said in a bored voice. Kei yawned and saw Hikari laying on top of him, blushing to the point where she trapped herself in a daze. This made Kei smile. Hikari was so CUTE!

"Were you guys asleep too?" Kei asked.

"Yeah, we saw Hikari finally beat you. It was amazing," Jun said.

"Well, let's not waste any more time! Kei, go get an engagement ring for Hikari while she's spacing out. Time to plan this wedding!" Sakura cheered happily. Kei rushed off at an inhuman speed. 'Wedding?' Akira thought. She had a quick fantasy of her angel Hikari in a wedding dress.

"I want to help too!" Akira screamed.

"I'll help too," Ryuu said.

"We'll help too!" Jun shouted while Megumi nodded.

"Very good, Jun and Megumi," Ryuu said. Jun and Megumi started sparkling in happiness because they got praised.

"I'll make sure to get a place for an outdoor wedding, get a band, do the guest list and such," Yahiro said. Megumi scribbled something down and showed everyone.

, it said.

"Perfect!" Sakura yelled. "Your singing is bearable since your trial date with Yahiro! This'll be great!" Yahiro suddenly walked out of the greenhouse, mumbling about how hot it was in there. Everyone watched him go. Hikari finally snapped out of her daze and realized Kei was gone.

"Hikari, make sure you throw your bouquet at me and Jun when you're married, okay?" Sakura said.

"Eh? What happened?" Hikari asked blankly. Kei suddenly returned and slipped a beautiful (yet simple) ring on Hikari's left hand on her ring finger. He picked up a piece of her hair and kissed it.

"We're planning our wedding, since we're now engaged. Would you like to join us?" Kei asked, smiling slightly.

"WE-DDING?!" Hikari shouted, shocked. 'I haven't even told my parents!' Hikari thought, slightly panicking. Jun tapped Hikari on the shoulder, making Hikari jump a little.

"It'll be fun, like a festival," Jun said. Hikari slowly held up a fist and grinned.

"I ABSOLUTELY," Hikari yelled, "LOVE FESTIVALS!" A whistling sound came from the broken hole in the ceiling of the greenhouse that formed from Tadashi's journey to the moon.

"What's that?" Kei asked. Tadashi crashed into the floor, hurt yet alive. Kei helped him out of the hole.

"Did you have a nice trip?" Sakura asked. Tadashi brushed the dust out of his hair.

"If you go to the moon, I recommend not eating the moonrocks," he said, grinning and wincing at the same time.

**Oh Tadashi, same as usual! I don't blame you though, I'm always hungry like you! XD Next chapter will be about Hikari and Kei breaking the good news to their parents! Keep reading!**


	4. Telling the news to the Hanazono family

**Hi, RokugatsuShichi here, as promised! I feel like a mother who's spoiling her child! My child, of course, would be the story. I've already put three chapters in this fanfic when this was supposed to be the second, but whatever! I am in early college, so I have both high school work and college work, but then I think of Hikari: Hikari wouldn't let that get her down, she'd fight on! Let me stop babbling and let you read! Enjoy!**

**Things you should know before reading: ****_Special A: Jougai Rantou_**** means '****_Special A: Street Fight_****'. This fanfic is called ****_Special A: Tatakai Tsudzukeru_****, which means '****_Special A: Fight Continue_****'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A or any of the characters. I DO own my personality.**

After school, Hikari and Kei walked to Hikari's house. They decided it would be wiser to tell Hikari's parents about the engagement first, because Kei's dad loved to have matches with Hikari before they even spoke. They reached the front door and Hikari stopped just before it. Kei glanced at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's just hard to believe that I finally beat you, and now I'm engaged, and we're planning a wedding, all in one day," Hikari babbled. Kei smiled and patted Hikari softly on the head.

"It'll be okay, Hikari. Let's get inside." Hikari nodded and breathed deeply. She slid open the door quickly.

"I'm home!" Hikari shouted.

"Welcome home!" Hikari's mom shouted back. She blinked a few times and noticed Kei was right beside Hikari.

"Why is Kei-kun here?" Hikari's mom asked.

"We're getting-" Hikari started to say, but Kei covered her mouth.

"We need to talk with you, Hikari's father, and Atsushi. Can we talk about this in the living room?" Kei asked.

Hikari's mom gave them a look and nodded. She yelled for Atsushi and Hikari's father to come to the living room, and led them to it.

Silence filled the room. Hikari squirmed nervously. How should she say it? 'I'm engaged to Takishima!'? No, too blunt, even for Hikari. 'I finally beat Takishima, so I agreed to marry him!'? Hm, not quite. Hikari decided to just say it without thinking, so she took a deep breath.

"I-" That's all Hikari said before Hikari's mom cut her off with a scream.

"It can't be! HIKARI'S PREGNANT!" she yelled.

"No, that's not it! I haven't even got my period yet, remember?!" Hikari yelled while blushing and trying to calm her mom down.

"You haven't?" Kei asked, surprised.

"Takishima Kei, what did you do to my sister?" Atsushi said with a dark gleam in his eye. HIkari finally calmed her mom down.

"Hikari. Kei. Tell us what happened that is so important," Hikari's father said.

"I beat Takishima!" "We're getting married."

"WHAT?!" Hikari's mother, father, and brother yelled in surprise. They swarmed around Hikari and Kei.

"Good job Hikari, I knew you could do it!" Hikari's father yelled.

"Kei-kun, thanks for taking our idiot daughter!" Hikari's mom cried.

"Congratulations," Atsushi said calmly while smiling.

"Looks like they approve," Kei told Hikari.

"Yeah!" Hikari said, grinning a 1,000-watt smile.

Hikari and Kei walked towards Kei's mansion. Or, more accurately, Hikari was bouncing up and down while Kei walked.

"Yoshi! I feel like we can beat everything, right Takishima?!" Hikari said energetically.

"Yeah," he said, watching her.

"Watch out! The incredible duo, Hikari and Takishima!" Hikari started punching the air while shouting.

"Incredible duo, eh?" Kei mused. 'I wonder what our future child will be like. She'll have Hikari's long, black hair...Hikari's obsidian eyes, full of kindness...Hikari's never-give-up fighting spirit...Heck, she'll be another Hikari!' Kei thought with one of his rare smiles. They reached the front door and strolled in the mansion without hesitation.

"Hikari-chan! Prepare yourself!" a high-pitched voice yelled out.

"Yoshi!" Hikari yelled, blocking Kei's father's right hook while landing her own on him. They would've kept on going if Kei didn't stop them.

"Kei~! What was that for~?" Kei's dad whined.

"We have important news to discuss," Kei replied.

"Oh, good, good! Let's have dinner while we discuss it!" Kei's dad smiled happily as he clapped his hands twice. Two maids rushed in a ushered Hikari into another room.

"Wha-?" Hikari cried out in confusion.

"What was that for?" Kei asked his dad.

"Saiga Yahiro told me you two got engaged earlier, so I ordered a dress for Hikari-chan to wear when she tells me. This'll be great! Wait until Sui hears about it, he'll be thrilled for sure! I even invited your mother to come, and I also…" Kei's dad babbled for a long time. Kei was getting more irritated by the second. A maid came up to Kei's dad and whispered something in his ear.

"Ah, dinner's ready! Let's eat!" Kei's dad squealed as he skipped to the dining room. Kei sighed and followed him.

**There, I'm stopping here! I figured this chapter would be useful for helping figure out future chapters. Yes, I am making sure Hikari and Kei get married and have a child in this fanfic. No, it will not be a lemon, but it'll have references to their intimate moments; they just won't say it directly. I wonder when Hikari will stop calling Kei 'Takishima'...I guess I'll have to keep writing, and you'll have to keep reading! See you next Saturday/Sunday! Ja ne!**


	5. Telling the news to the Takishima family

**RokugatsuShichi here! Here we go, as promised! Chapter 5! Ta-da! So here we have Hikari's POV and Kei's POV, then it goes back to the story's POV. Now that I look at it, it's kinda short, but hey-better something then nothing, right? Enjoy!**

**Things you should know before reading: ****_Special A: Jougai Rantou_**** means '****_Special A: Street Fight_****'. This fanfic is called ****_Special A: Tatakai Tsudzukeru_****, which means '****_Special A: Fight Continue_****'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A or any of the characters. I DO own my personality.**

Hikari's POV

After Takishima's dad clapped his hands, two maids took me to a room and quickly undressed me. They put a mint green dress on me that was floor length and started putting makeup on me. All in a matter of two minutes. Takishimas really know how to get things done fast. Now I'm being lectured by one of the maids on proper dining etiquette.

"Always start with the outer utensils first, then work your way in. Place your napkin on your lap. The water glass is bigger than your beverage glass. The butterknife is only used to butter your bread, but don't butter the entire piece of bread at the same time: break off pieces of bread, then butter each piece. The dessert fork and spoon are smaller than the other forks and spoons." A maid rushed in and interrupted the maid who was lecturing me. She whispered something in her ear and went away.

"Hikari-sama, congratulations and good luck!" she said.

"Yeah!" I yelled, not very sure what was happening. I walked out of the room, trying to remember everything. "Outer utensils first. Place napkin on lap. Water glass, beverage glass...' I stopped before the dining room door.

"Now that we're engaged, I should stop calling him 'Takishima', right?" I asked myself. I began to practice.

"Ke...i. Ke-i. Ke-i. Kei. KEI." Two sounds from my mouth formed the name of the boy- no, the man- I loved most. We aren't children anymore, and Takishima- no, Kei- is going to be 18 in a few weeks. That means we can get married in no time without breaking the law in Japan. I, on the other hand, am still 17. But judging from my family's response, I'll definitely get consent to marry just a little early.

"Kei." I smiled at the feeling of love that came from just saying his name. The only times I said his name without help from him was at the amusement park on our date and when we were in the Elusive Dream World.

I inhaled and entered the room.

Kei's POV

Sitting in the dining room with my father, mother, and brother was rare. It even felt a little wrong. Mom was supposed to be in Australia, working...Sui was supposed to be studying "to be as great as Nii-chan"...Dad was supposed to try running our branches smoothly...And me? I was supposed to be in my room reading mountains of data each day to help my somewhat weak father. Either that or go to school with Hikari or have a date with Hikari...HIKARI…

Hikari had just stepped in the dining room in a very beautiful floor length dress that was mint green. The sleeves were off her shoulders, exposing a bit of her cleavage (I'm blushing a little at that, since my family's here as well to see). Her hair was in waves, and she was wearing MAKEUP. Okay, just mascara and eyeliner, but it was still MAKEUP. 'Maybe it's another dream', I thought. After all, in the Elusive Dream World she transformed into a beautiful bride. She would never willingly dress like this in real life.

"Kei." Did she just call me KEI? I must be dreaming.

"Sit down, Hikari-chan! We got one of my personal favorite foods, fettuccini alfredo! It's Italian, you know!" my dad shouted in his high-pitched voice. Hikari sat down beside me and put her napkin on her lap.

"Kei...are you alright?" Hikari asked. 'She called me Kei again!' I thought in shock.

"Hikari, are YOU alright?" I asked. She looked surprised.

"I'm fine. You looked a bit feverish since your face was red," she replied. FEVERISH?! Does she not realize that the only reason I look 'feverish' was because she was using my first name without blushing herself?

"I don't have a fever. It's just that you called me Kei instead of Takishima," I said. She smiled at that.

"Oh, that. Since we're engaged, shouldn't I call you by your first name instead of your last?" Hikari said quite loudly. Everybody's salad forks stopped clinking together. Three different reactions came from three different personalities from three Takishima family members.

Story's POV

Takishima's father was bouncing off the walls in happiness.

Sui was staring at Kei and Takishima in disbelief.

Takishima's mother was hugging Hikari to death and going on and on about wedding dresses, wedding gifts, and baby showers (making Hikari blush enormously, proving to Kei that he was not dreaming). Kei began having a nosebleed, which Hikari noticed.

"Kei! Your nose is bleeding!" Hikari screamed. Kei quickly grabbed a napkin and covered his nose.

"Nii-chan is totally out of character! It's that stupid woman's fault!" Sui shouted, accusingly pointing at Hikari.

"That's not it!" Hikari shouted, still flustered.

"Sui. I'm fine. Leave Hikari alone," Kei mumbled. Sui sat back down in his chair slowly.

"Tilt your head up towards the ceiling and hold that position for a few minutes," Hikari commanded. Kei did as she said and Hikari sat down and sighed. She didn't expect this to happen.

"Hikari-chan will be my daughter!" Kei's dad shouted.

"I'll buy lots of presents for my grandkids! Make sure to give me at least four!" Kei's mom said. Hikari blushed until her face couldn't blush any more.

"Stop scaring Hikari," Kei said, giving his family a death glare. 'Scary!' they all thought.

And so, with the night ending, this chapter comes to a close.

**So, here we go again. I update earlier than I thought, you guys get to read earlier, and yay! I get to write! No sarcasm about that. I love writing. Oh, I recieved a review with suggestions for the future name for Hikari's and Kei's child. They both seem like names that Hikari and Kei would choose. So who knows, I may use them. Thank you for your reviews! Ja ne!**


	6. Ryuu's Favor

**Oyasumi! RokugatsuShichi, reporting for duty! Guess what? Today's Sunday! Yay! In Chapter 6 we feature Jun's POV! And what's this? Hikari is feeling a bit down about what? Never fear, Megumi is here! Also, Ryuu has something he needs to consider for a very special friend! Who is it? Read to find out! Note: SA fans who watched the anime, you will not know this person. Look this person up when you're finished reading, or just go with the flow.**

**Things you should know before reading: ****_Special A: Jougai Rantou_**** means '****_Special A: Street Fight_****'. This fanfic is called ****_Special A: Tatakai Tsudzukeru_****, which means '****_Special A: Fight Continue_****'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A or any of the characters. I DO own my personality.**

Getsuyobi (those otaku that don't know what this means, it's 'Monday')

'Good morning, Hikari,' Megumi's board said.

"'Morning!" Hikari said enthusiastically.

"Hikari! Let's go shopping!" Akira squealed as she hugged Hikari.

"Eh? But we have school!" Hikari protested. 'Akira is heavy', Hikari thought.

"Nonsense! I requested a shopping day to the director as an extracurricular activity. We're fine as long as we hand in a report!" Akira said cheerfully. Akira began dragging Hikari away from the greenhouse. Megumi followed quickly.

"How does shopping count as an extracurricular activity?!" Hikari shouted in confusion.

Some wedding dress store

Hikari was wearing the exact same dress that she wore in the Elusive Dream World. Well, kind of. This time she didn't radiate light or shimmer or float, but she was still breathtaking.

"Oh Hikari! You're so gorgeous!" Akira gushed.

"Um...why are we shopping for wedding dresses?" Hikari asked nervously.

"Silly! Hikari is getting...is getting…" Akira began sobbing in realization that her angel was being married to a demon.

'Hikari, you're getting married. Don't you want to wear this beautiful dress?' Megumi's board said.

"Hm, it's kinda long. How am I supposed to run like this?" Hikari asked. Megumi shook her head.

'This is a wedding. You don't need to run. Embrace your womanly side,' Megumi wrote and showed Hikari.

"Okaa-chan says I'm not a woman," Hikari said blankly. Megumi shook her head in a pitying way.

'Sorry to put this bluntly, but as long as you have a vagina, you're a woman,' Megumi's board said. Hikari blushed until smoke blew out of her ears.

"But I, I haven't um, I-I-I...I haven't had my period yet, Megumi! I'm 17, yet it's not here! What do I do?!" Hikari said quickly, embarrassed.

'It'll come, Hikari. You're just a late bloomer, that's all. Remember: the last flower that blooms is the most beautiful of all,' Megumi wrote. Hikari smiled, still red.

"Thanks Megumi," Hikari said. Megumi scribbled down something quickly and showed Hikari.

'Though I wonder, how will Hikari get married if she can't even show public affection? You have to kiss Kei in front of everyone, you know. And how will Hikari have children if she's always embarrassed even after a kiss?' Hikari blushed even harder. Akira broke out of her daze.

"How can an angel and a demon get married?! It can't happen! Their children will turn into vampires and werewolves!" Akira screamed. Hikari and Megumi simply looked at each other.

Over at the greenhouse with the rest of the SA…

"Where is Hikari?" Kei asked Ryuu.

"I saw Akira and Megumi take her in a limousine somewhere a few hours earlier. They should be back in a few minutes. Where've you been anyway?" Ryuu said.

"Arguing with Yahiro about the guest list. He invited 253,000 people. 253,000! We can't fit 253,000 people in a room! Not even in a football stadium!" Kei said, sighing.

"Oh, so what did you do?" Tadashi asked, stuffing himself with cake that Akira had left behind.

"I had to make 252,975 apology letters saying that there wasn't enough room for the wedding," Kei said.

"So you're only inviting 25 people?" Jun asked.

"Yeah, otherwise this'll turn into a disaster like last time. Besides, Hikari wouldn't want this to be a large wedding. You guys are invited along with a few of your family members. That's it. I'll need to discuss the wedding date with Hikari," Kei said, running his fingers through his bed hair.

"How are you and Finn doing, anyway?" Kei asked.

"We're still good. Her country is still celebrating the news of her brother. They've been celebrating for a week now," Ryuu answered.

"Well, they finally got their prince. Do you know when she'll be back? Hikari will want her to be at our wedding," Kei said.

"Sometime next week. Her brother is supposed to be born in four months. Her people can't celebrate that long," Ryuu said.

"Tell her to bring some of those love potion candies. We'll need some for the wedding," Kei said.

"And don't forget those delicious tart thingies!" Tadashi said with his mouth full.

"Ryuu-nii, can you ask Finn to bring one of her country's native instruments? I already learned how to play everything, from alto saxophone to xylophone," Jun said.

"No problem, guys. I just need one small favor to ask you," Ryuu said.

"Sure, Ryuu," Tadashi said.

"You barely ask any favors from us anyway, so it's fine with me," Kei said. Ryuu took out a small black box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a silver ring with a gorgeously cut sapphire carefully placed in the middle of the tiny diamonds surrounding it. He gave it to Tadashi.

"…" Kei and Jun said in silence. Tadashi stared at Ryuu.

"What? You don't think it's a nice ring?" Ryuu said nervously. Tadashi broke the silence.

"Ryuu, it's very nice...but what about Finn? And I have Akira, so…" Tadashi said, helplessly looking at Kei and Jun for rescue.

"What are you talking about?" Ryuu said.

"Huh?" Tadashi said blankly.

"You thought I was proposing to YOU?" Ryuu asked, a smile creeping on his face.

"Um, well I , you gave the ring to me, so I uh…" Tadashi blabbered. Ryuu started chuckling.

"No Tadashi, I was showing you the ring because I'm going to propose to Finn and wasn't sure that she would like it! You know, Finn being royalty and all," Ryuu said, still chuckling.

"Finally," Kei said, "someone else here wants to marry."

"Finn will like it, I'm sure of it!" Tadashi said eagerly. Jun was silent.

"Jun?" Ryuu called out in concern.

Jun's POV

Ryuu-nii is going to marry Finn, if Finn accepts. And why shouldn't she? Ryuu is kind and friendly, and is a great cook. He can take care of anyone for years without help. Like me and Megumi. Ryuu-nii…

Will he move away to Finn's country? Will he forget about me and Megumi? No, he can't. He's always looked out for us two.

"Jun? Are you alright?" Ryuu asked. That's right. The answer is in Ryuu's eyes full of kindness: he'll never leave us. Even now, when we're almost adults, he's still looking out for me after all these years.

But what have I done for him? What has Megumi done for him? Wouldn't it be selfish if I don't let Ryuu share his kindness with Finn, the whole world? And what kind of a guy would I be if I lean on Ryuu's shoulder for the rest of my life? I can't do that! I already have Sakura who'll depend on me in the future!

What kind of a man am I?

"Ryuu…" I said slowly. Ryuu, Kei, and Tadashi looked at me in attention.

I've made my resolve.

"Ryuu… Congratulations!" I said cheerfully. Ryuu's mouth formed a smile, while Tadashi patted me on the back.

"Thanks, Jun! This means a lot to me!" Ryuu said.

Just seeing his smile is enough for me. Time to let go.

I let him go.

Meanwhile...

Akira was still sobbing about how Hikari's children would be mythical creatures as Hikari and Megumi dragged her out of the wedding dress store.

"WAAA!" Akira sobbed.

'Akira, calm down,' Megumi wrote on her board.

"Akira, you can be my maid of honor. Megumi can be my bridesmaid. You'll get to dress all of us!" Hikari tried to cheer up Akira. Akira slowly stopped sobbing.

"Can I put makeup on you and Megumi?" Akira asked.

'Of course,' Megumi wrote.

"Can I do your hair too?" Akira asked.

"Yeah!" Hikari said happily. Akira lightened up.

"Kya~! I get to dress you two up!" Akira squealed. Megumi scribbled something down on her board and showed Hikari.

'Hikari, if you need any more girl talk or advice, Sakura and I will help you. Akira will come around later and help you too. Okay?' it said. Hikari smiled shyly.

"Okay."

**Ahhhh! I love writing! I have 2 notebooks full of fanfics that I've never published! It's just that I usually don't have the courage to show people. Thankfully, nobody on this site knows who I am (it's a MYSTERY). I thank everybody for the reviews! I also thank one of the people who reviewed this story who gave me ideas for names for Hikari's and Kei's future children. I'll give you a hint for the next chapter. Two words: motion sickness. That's it! Figure it out! Ja ne! m(_ _)m**


	7. A date, the Challenge, and girl problems

**Hi, RokugatsuShichi here, once again! One super-loooong chapter, coming right up! This chapter has carefully been written to perfection. I proofread it three times, but please tell me if I got something wrong! I know four languages, so it's a toughie trying not to mix them all up. English is my mother language, though... Anyways, I pulled an all-nighter to finish writing this chapter, but I don't mind! I love my (unofficial) job! Happy belated Valentine's day, and enjoy!**

**Things you should know before reading: ****_Special A: Jougai Rantou_**** means '****_Special A: Street Fight_****'. This fanfic is called ****_Special A: Tatakai Tsudzukeru_****, which means '****_Special A: Fight Continue_****'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A or any of the characters. I DO own my personality.**

Setting: Hikari and Kei are walking home one day…

"Let's go on a date," Kei coolly said.

"Okay! Where do you want to go?" Hikari asked. Kei thought for a second. Amusement park? Dinner? If it was Hikari, she would have enough energy to do all of those things.

"How about the amusement park, a movies, and dinner?" Kei asked.

"Sounds good!" Hikari shouted happily.

"All in one day?" Kei asked.

"I'm free all Saturday, so we can do all of those things!" Hikari said, grinning. Kei smiled a little, which surprised Hikari. Hikari stopped walking, which Kei noticed and stopped walking himself.

"You've been smiling a lot lately," Hikari said. Kei gently grabbed Hikari by the waist and pulled her beside him, kissing her hair.

"It's because I love you," he murmured. Hikari started to blush and pull away, but then stopped. Megumi's words from yesterday flickered in her mind. Why should she be embarrassed? Their families knew they were getting married, the SA knew, the entire school knew...Heck, even the entire WORLD knew! 'Embrace your womanly side,' Hikari thought. Hikari turned around and faced Kei. She put her arms around his neck.

"Kei~..." Hikari crooned in a very un-Hikari-like way. Kei's eyes widened in shock. Only in his dreams she said his name like that. Hikari pushed up on her tiptoes and slowly put her mouth on his. Kei kissed back gently, still surprised at this side of Hikari. Kei peeked open an eye. Hikari's eyes were closed, but Kei could tell she enjoyed this. Hikari slowly pulled away from Kei.

"That's enough for today. See you Saturday," Hikari said as she bounded away to her house. Kei watched her go, then chuckled to himself.

"In my entire life, I have never been able to match up to her. Ever since the first day, she's always won," Kei smiled as he touched his lips.

Hikari sat in her room, remembering the kiss that her bold actions caused. She touched her lips lightly. 'Takishima Kei...Takishima Hikari. The incredible duo,' Hikari thought. She flopped on her bed.

'What will this incredible duo produce? I hope our future child is just as amazing as Kei. He'll have that soft, blond hair...those green eyes that could melt me in a puddle...his amazing memory...well, pretty much another Kei, before I get all gushy about him'. Hikari rolled over and looked at the waxing half-moon.

"What will Saturday bring?" Hikari wondered.

Doyobi

Kei's POV

*BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEE-*

Kei cut off his alarm and got out of bed. He grabbed his towel and went to his shower.

'Amusement park, movies, dinner. Classic when separate, original when together,' Kei thought. He turned off the water and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist while drying his hair. He looked up in the mirror and noticed his hair stuck up.

"Ahoge*," Kei sighed and tried to smooth it down. It bounced back up as if nothing happened.

"Whatever," Kei shrugged. He put on black jeans and a white shirt with a brown leather jacket. Kei slipped the gift he had bought for Hikari last night in his pocket, making his way out the door in the 7:30 a.m. sunlight to the amusement park.

Hikari's POV

Hikari jumped out of bed and turned her alarm clock before it even beeped. She stretched and yawned loudly.

"Yoshi**! Me and Takishima ("Kei!", Hikari mentally screamed at herself in correction) have a date today!" She grabbed her towel and went in the shower.

'I should give him something at the end of the date. But our date starts at 8:00, and it's already 7:00! Maybe I should give him something of mine, then,' Hikari thought. She turned off the water and wrapped her towel around her body. She began drying her hair, but it was too long to dry by towel.

"It's still wet," Hikari said in annoyance. She tried drying it with her towel again, but it was no use.

"Whatever. My hair will smell fresher if it's damp," Hikari shrugged. She walked to her closet and noticed there were almost no shirts in it.

"Hm, looks like Okaa-chan*** is doing laundry today, which is fine...but what am I supposed to wear?" Hikari wondered. Hikari took out the three shirts that _were_ in there. The first was black and lacy with the sleeves off her shoulders. Very pretty, but it was still November. It wouldn't keep her warm. The second shirt was white with ruffles on the front. Since the last time Hikari had worn it was on her ninth birthday, Hikari decided it didn't fit her anymore. The last shirt had black-and-white stripes with long sleeves. It was warm and it fit, so it was perfect except for one thing: it showed a lot of Hikari's cleavage. And boy, did she have a lot of it. Oh well. It was either that or nothing. Hikari put on her new black skirt that her mom had gotten her when she told her that she had a date with Kei on Saturday. She then put on her black boots that were a Christmas gift from her brother (Atsushi) last year. She was all set to go. Hikari glanced at the item on her dresser. That'll do as a gift. She grabbed it and put it in her black jacket while putting the jacket on, making her way out the door at 7:31 a.m.

No particular POV

Kei casually leaned against the pole, checking his time. 7:58 a.m. Technically Hikari was not late, but Kei still worried that something might have happened to her. He scanned the crowd of people and stopped at the person with long black hair. She was talking to a guy in the gift shop and he gave her-WHAT?! He just gave her a small yellow box with a red ribbon. Kei considered using his famous death glare on him, but figured that it wouldn't reach him all the way from here. Hikari would have to explain herself when she came. Hikari waved good-bye to the guy at the gift shop and made her way through the crowd to reach Kei. Kei got a full view of her, making his jaw drop unintentionally. That shirt showed _cleavage_. That skirt was a _mini skirt _with ruffles. Those _boots_ showed off Hikari's smooth, beautiful legs.

"Kei, are you alright?" Hikari asked. Oh my god, and she still called him _Kei_.

"Yeah, it's just…" Kei began, looking off to the side.

"Just what?" Hikari asked, concerned.

"Hikari is...SO CUTE," Kei answered, hiding a blush. Hikari beamed. It seemed that ever since she beat Kei, she had also beat some of his cool exterior off. Finally being first had its advantages.

"Let's ride some roller coasters!" Hikari shouted enthusiastically, pulling Kei along with her. They rode they teacups first with Kei spinning, they rode the drop zone, played a few games, went bowling, and rode the swings last. Kei loved the sight of Hikari's hair flowing in the wind, even if it was in a ponytail. They walked side by side towards no particular ride.

"Did you like it?" Kei asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah. What do you want to ride next?" Hikari asked back. Hikari shivered a little. Her hair still wasn't dry, even after the swings. Kei noticed her shiver.

"Are you cold?" Kei asked, worried.

"I'm fine, really. It's just that my hair is fully dry, so I'm a little chilly," Hikari replied. Kei looked at her in concern.

"Hikari, your hair needs to dry. Let's go to that haunted house over there. It's warmer than out here in the cold," Kei said decidedly. He guided Hikari over there. The worker guy at the front gave Kei a thumbs-up as he opened the door for them.

Hikari stayed very close to Kei while they walked. Sure it was warm and all...but her first (and only) experience with haunted houses affected her deeply. Entering this haunted house had given her the feeling of an arachnophobic who had visited a friend with a pet tarantula: meaning, she was scared to death. Every minute was torture. All the workers dressed as zombies were evil. The mummies were demons. Something grabbed Hikari's ankle. Hikari slowly looked down. A worker dressed as a dead person had grabbed it.

"KYAAAA!" Hikari screamed as she (literally) jumped into Kei's arms.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Kei whispered to a whimpering Hikari.

"Takishima…" Hikari said in a shaky voice. Kei mentally smiled to himself. Hikari hadn't fully changed. Hikari buried her face in Kei's jacket.

"I wanna get out~," Hikari pleaded.

"Okay," Kei agreed. Kei quickly made his way through the haunted house, giving death glares to the dressed up workers. They all shrunk back in fear. Finally, they made it to the end. Kei was still carrying Hikari princess-style (not that he was complaining). Kei sat Hikari down gently and patted her head. It was dry, which was good. HIkari laid her head on Kei's shoulder and shuddered. Kei kept patting her head until she finally calmed down.

"Want to leave now? It's already 2:00 p.m.," Kei said. Hikari nodded. They began to walk towards the exit, when suddenly the intercom blared out an announcement.

"Dear amusement park visitors,

We are proud to present our newest ride at 2:30 p.m. today: the _Challenge_! This nine-minute-ride goes at 180 km/hour! It features seven loops, plenty of twists and turns, fire on the sides that seem to flare at you, and a five second plunge underwater! All challengers who come and ride it will receive a free T-shirt that says 'I rode the _Challenge_!' on it, with your choice of color. But only today! Thank you for visiting the amusement park, and have a nice day!"

Kei glanced at Hikari. Her eyes were sparkling and hearts and bubbles floated around her (shoujo style!****).

"Do you want to go?" Kei asked.

"That's not even a question! I love challenges!" Hikari shouted happily while jumping in the air, jabbing her fist.

Kei smiled. 2:30 p.m. would come soon.

2:30 p.m.

"Huh? Why are we the only ones in line?" Hikari asked no one. Only Hikari and Kei were in line.

"We may be the only ones in line, but look," Kei pointed to the sides. A huge crowd of people had gathered to see if the challengers would live or not. Even the people from the news channel were here.

"This is Hirano Motoki, reporting live at the amusement park, who just opened a new ride known as the _Challenge_. Here we have are first two brave souls." The reporter guy shoved his mike in Hikari's face.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Do you really not know who we are?" Kei replied. The reporter took a long look at Hikari and Kei. His eyes widened in realization.

"My golly, Takishima Kei, the future heir of Takishima Corporation, and Hanazono Hikari, his girlfrie-"

"My fiancé," Kei corrected. The crowd murmured at this piece of news.

"Oh my gosh, Takishima Kei has just announced to all of Japan that he is indeed engaged to Hanazono Hikari! Tell us Takishima-sama*****, when did this happ-" Kei cut him off with a glare. The reporter shrunk back in fear.

"My watch says 2:36 p.m. We were supposed to be riding the _Challenge_ already. We'll be leaving now," Kei said, leading Hikari away.

"Wait a second, Kei," Hikari told Kei. She took the reporter's mike and faced the camera squarely.

"Hello Japan! Everyone at home and the SA, hello! I love you all!" Hikari yelled. The crowd murmured even louder. She passed the mike back to the reporter and joined Kei.

"Let's go!" Hikari shouted happily. After dropping off their stuff in the lockers outside the ride, buckling about seventeen buckles, and signing a waiver, they waited for the ride to-

"Oomf!" Hikari gasped as the ride suddenly lurched forward. It quickly built up speed and climbed to the top of the first hill, then stopped.

DOKI-DOKI. DOKI-DOKI******. Hikari grabbed Kei's hand tightly. Kei smiled at her, which reassured Hika-

"GYAAA!" Hikari screamed as the ride mercilessly rushed down, twisting upside down and entering a tunnel, going around four loops and finally stopping at another tunnel.

"Haa...haa…" Hikari wheezed. Hikari glanced at Kei, who wasn't even fazed. Fire erupted at the sides as the ride suddenly sped through the tunnel. More twists and turns, and more hanging upside down. The last three loops, and finally they were at the last hill.

"Here comes the water. Prepare yourself," Kei told Hikari. Hikari took a deep breath and covered her nose. The ride crashed down and into the water, splashing out and screeching to a stop. Kei undid his restraints and noticed Hikari shaking.

"Need help?" he asked. Hikari nodded. Kei quickly undid hers and helped her out of the ride, also grabbing their stuff. Microphones were being shoved in their faces as cameras flashed.

"Was it scary or fun?"

"Did you scream?"

"Was it safe?"

"Do you recommend this ride?"

"How was the water plunge?"

"Do you think this should be the world's best roller coaster?"

A vein throbbed on Kei's forehead. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. A dark aura pulsed from him as he gave his famous death glare to the crowd.

"Scary!" the crowd whispered.

"Excuse us. We're headed to the drying room," Kei said icily. The crowd opened up a path to let them through. The drying room that was part of the ride was directly across from the _Challenge_.

As the room blew hot air on Hikari and Kei, Hikari groaned in pain.

"What is it?" Kei asked in total un-Kei-like panic.

"My stomach hurts," Hikari moaned.

"Where?!" Kei asked, about to flip out. Waiver or no waiver, he had the power to sue this amusement park to the last penny.

"I think it might be motion sickness," Hikari said as she pointed to the area that was below her stomach, commonly known as the 'womb' area. Kei thought quickly. It wasn't her stomach, but that ride did jerk around a lot. Maybe her body was just sore from all those restraints?

"Sit on my lap," Kei ordered. Hikari obeyed and sat on his lap. Kei began rubbing her womb area in circles. Hikari closed her eyes and waited for the pain to go was unlike anything she had encountered before. It was as if a bear had punched her there with all claws extended.

Suddenly her lap felt very warm and wet. As if she peed herself.

Kei noticed the warm/wet feeling coming from Hikari as well.

"Hikari, why do you feel wet?" Kei asked in confusion.

"I don't know," Hikari replied. Kei quickly thought again. Hikari got motion sickness, her 'womb' area was in pain, and it seemed like she peed herself. Kei's eyes widened as he realized what happened to Hikari. This wasn't the roller coaster's fault (well, except for the motion sickness).

Hikari had finally bloomed.

"Um, Hikari...could you stand up for a minute?" Kei asked.

"Sure," Hikari replied. Kei looked at his pants, but they were black. Any liquid would look black on his pants.

"Hikari, have your back towards me," Kei commanded. Hikari obeyed. No good. Her skirt was black as well. Kei sighed at what he had to do. But since they were fiancés, it should be alright. Right?

"Hikari, this is for your benefit. I need you to take your skirt off." Hikari looked at Kei in shock.

"WHA~?" Hikari blankly asked.

"Please do it. I promise I won't do anything to you," Kei said. Hikari gave him a strange look. Like, why did she need to take off her skirt? Slowly, Hikari took off her skirt. Kei sucked in his breath and tried to look normal. On the back of her baby blue underwear was a giant red stain.

"Congratulations, Hikari. You finally got your period," Kei said.

Author's Note

* 'Ahoge' literally means 'stupid hair'.

**Hikari says 'Yoshi!' a lot. A way of expressing enthusiasm.

*** 'Okaa-chan' means 'Mom'.

**** You know how when you read shoujo manga or watch shoujo anime, bubbles or hearts just appear out of nowhere? Yeah.

***** '-sama' is a very respectful honorific.

****** Heart beating really hard and fast.

**Okay, I don't know if there are any guys who have read/watched Special A, but if there are: Gomen nasai! I added girl problems in this fanfic! On the bright side, you get to see how Kei deals with Hikari's girl problems in the next chapter. Hehehe...I hope you enjoy the next chapter soon! Remember, every Saturday/Sunday! Ja ne!**


	8. Ripped baby blue dress

**RokugatsuShichi, finally here! Sorry about uploading this chapter a day late! I couldn't upload it yesterday for some reason...I ended up typing this again at school. This chapter is about the rest of Hikari's and Kei's date. I also mentioned a bit of Episode 6 at the end, Chapter 12 (I think) for people who read the manga. As always, enjoy! :)**

Previously…

"Congratulations, Hikari. You got your period," Kei said.

Chapter 8

Hikari looked at Kei with a dazed look. She looked so out of it that Kei started getting worried. Suddenly Hikari broke out into a huge smile. She squealed in happiness and jumped at Kei, hugging him.

"It's here! It's here!" she yelled. Kei tried his best not to look at Hikari's lower body, but Hikari was straddling him. Kei sighed and peeled Hikari off. He had to control himself, at least until they were married.

"Put on your skirt," Kei commanded.

"Why?" Hikari asked blankly. Kei smacked his forehead.

"You have to go to the bathroom to take care of your period," he replied.

"Okay, okay," Hikari said. She put it on quickly.

"Let's go," Kei said, starting to go out.

"Um, Kei…" Hikari started to say. Kei stopped.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Um...how do I...take care of my...period?" Hikari asked innocently. Kei smacked his forehead again. This meant he had to teach her EVERYTHING?! Kei sighed at the task he had to do.

"Wait here," he said as he left the drying room. The crowd that had once surrounded the _Challenge_ was now in line riding it. Kei looked around and spotted the gift shop that Hikari had been in before meeting up with him. 'I have to ask Hikari what that guy gave her,' Kei noted as he made his way over to the gift shop.

"Excuse me," Kei asked the clerk girl, "does this gift shop sell pads?"

"Pads?" the clerk girl repeated as she gave Kei a strange look.

"Yes, pads for my _girlfriend_," Kei said in annoyance.

"Oh, that's right! Sorry sir, this shop only sells tampons for our female riders. Would that be alright?" the clerk girl asked. Tampons?!

"That'll be fine. I'll take them," Kei said while pulling out his wallet. The clerk girl rummaged through the cabinet under the cash register and pulled out a box. Kei handed her the money.

"Oh, and one more thing!" the clerk girl called out.

"Yes?" Kei said.

"You forgot the shirt that you and your girlfriend earned," she said, holding up a "I rode the _Challenge_!" shirt.

"I'll take a green one and a baby blue one," Kei told her. The clerk girl nodded and handed him the two shirts.

"Have a nice day!" she said, smiling. Kei nodded and went back to the drying room, where Hikari was standing outside.

"I thought I told you to wait," Kei said.

"I did, but a group of people who rode the _Challenge_ came in dripping wet, so I left. They need the drying room more than me," Hikari explained.

"I see. Well, let's get to the bathroom," Kei said.

"Um, Kei…" Hikari began, twiddling her fingers.

"Yes?" Kei said.

"How do I put on tampons? Okaa-chan only taught me how to put on pads in case, so…" Hikari finished. Kei looked to the side, a blush spreading on his cheeks. If only Akira, Megumi or Sakura were here! Even Finn would be better than Kei! Oh, that's right! Hikari had the cell phone that he gave her!

"Go to the bathroom and call Akira, Megumi, or Sakura. If they don't answer, call Finn," Kei directed her.

"Got it!" Hikari said, as she ran to the bathroom. Kei leaned against the pole and waited for her, checking the time. 3:14 p.m. The movie started at 4:00 p.m. and lasted two hours. Then it would be a thirty minute ride to the restaurant he made reservations for, arriving at 6:30 p.m. Takishima Kei always made sure to plan things perfectly. Kei peeked in the bag with the T-shirts and Hikari's gift. He couldn't wait to see Hikari wear the gift he picked out. He especially designed it for her himself.

"Kei!" Hikari called out, catching his attention. Her face was flushed as she bounded over to him- damn, why did that shirt show so much cleavage?! Every bounce she took made her boobs bounce up and-

Damn. Kei felt a nosebleed coming.

"Kei, the tampon went straight into my, um...you know...Won't that take my everything?" Hikari asked. Kei zipped up her jacket. He couldn't take the sight of her cleavage anymore.

"No, Hikari," Kei said, smiling, "_I'm_ going to take your everything." Hikari instantly turned red and dropped into a defensive karate pose.

"What are you doing?" Kei asked.

"Eto...protecting myself?" Hikari replied uncertainly.

"Let's get out of here!" Kei said in amusement as he smacked her head with her baby blue "I rode the _Challenge_!" shirt.

"I'll be right back!" Hikari promised as she dashed in the lingerie store. Kei glanced at the mannequins as he sat down on the bench. Why did Hikari want to come to this store again? Kei scrolled through his flawless memory.

_"I need new underwear, since the one I have is red now. I'll be right back!" Hikari promised as she dashed in the lingerie store._

Ah, that's why. Hikari better hurry up, or they'll miss the movie. Then again, that wouldn't be such a problem. As Kei was the future CEO of Takishima Corporation, and he happened to own that particular movie theatre, he could start the movie anytime he wanted to. He also made sure that he and Hikari had a movie room all to themselves. Perfect. Kei noticed Hikari walk out of the store and come towards him.

"Ready?" Kei asked, standing up.

"Yup. Let's go," Hikari said, starting to walk towards the theatre. Kei grabbed her arm and reached inside his bag, handing her the item in his hand. HIkari's eyes softened and touched the silky blue fabric.

"Thank you, Kei!" Hikari said as she hugged him. Kei smiled at her reaction. He had saved the dress that Hikari had worn at Yahiro's party. Rather, he saved what was left of the dress. He had skillfully made the rips on the ends into ruffles, and also modified the dress a little, as Hikari had grown a bit.

Hikari looked at the dress that had once been a floor-length gown. Now it reached above her knees. The dress brought back memories, as the party had been the first time she realized that Kei might have been in love with her. And he was.

"Thank you Takishima!" Hikari said once again. She clutched the dress to her chest.

"Let's go now," Kei said. Hikari nodded and followed. Kei smiled. She had called him 'Takishima'. Hikari's personality was still the same, even know, when they were engaged.

"Takishima Kei and Hanazono Hikari," Kei told the ticket collector. He nodded and let them inside.

"Wow, so fancy!" Hikari exclaimed.

"It is a new movie theatre, after all. If you want, you can change into the dress," Kei said. Hikari nodded and sped to the bathroom. She came out two seconds later.

"Oyasumi," Hikari said.

"Hai," Kei replied. Hikari took his arm and they made their way to the theatre room.

"When did you change into a tuxedo?" Hikari asked.

"Don't worry about it," Kei replied.

**So there it is! I wanted to add details about their dinner, but I thought that focusing on Hikari and Kei too much would be...too much. Next is about Ryuu, Finn, Jun, and Megumi! Thanks for reviewing and reading! I also will accept suggestions if you want a chapter on a certain pair. Ja ne! m(_)m**


	9. Two proposals from two SA guys

**Sooo sorry! I know I was supposed to upload this Sunday, but then I made some (REALLY)-really-last-miute-changes! If you must know why, it's because I got a review from a guest named I love Anime: ****Can you please right a next chapter because you said that you will put hikari and kei getting married**

**So of course I want to fulfill my reviewer's wishes! I added a few extra things at the end to speed up the process of Hikari and Kei's marriage. In fact, their marriage will be next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Things you should know before reading: ****_Special A: Jougai Rantou_**** means '****_Special A: Street Fight_****'. This fanfic is called ****_Special A: Tatakai Tsudzukeru_****, which means '****_Special A: Fight Continue_****'. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A or any of the characters. I DO own my personality.**

"Megumi, we have to talk about something." Megumi put a question mark on her board. Jun sounded serious.

"Ryuu is going to propose to Finn," Jun stated.

'Oh. When?' Megumi's board said.

"When Finn comes back from her country, so tomorrow, maybe. Are you sad?" Jun asked uneasily. Megumi shook her head no.

"Really?!" Jun asked incredulously. Megumi nodded yes.

"Why?" Jun asked. Megumi started to write on her board, then stopped. She cleared her throat.

"Because," she began in her childish voice, "I fell in love with Yahiro, so I've been spending more time with him than Ryuu. I naturally started getting a little independent. Also, Finn is a wonderful person. I'm sure Ryuu deserves a nice girl like her," Megumi finished.

"I see, then-" Jun started to say, but a rustling sound outside got his attention.

"What?" Jun said. He could've sworn that somebody said 'Don't use your voice!' as well.

"Did you hear that Megumi?" Jun asked, freaked out.

'No. Was it your imagination?' Megumi scribbled.

Kayobi (Tuesday)

For once, Tsuji Ryuu was the first one in the greenhouse. Weird. Usually Hikari was. He set down his green-eyed kitten and his bag on the chair. The kitten rolled on its back, making its over-sized bell jingle.

"Happy today, Haru?" Ryuu asked the kitten.

"Nyan!" Haru purred. Ryuu stroked his orange fur and rang his over-sized bell. This cat was a gift for Finn. He may seem like an ordinary cat, but he was much more.

He would help Ryuu pop the question.

Later

"Um, everyone?" Ryuu said. The SA stopped what they were doing and faced Ryuu. Ryuu cleared his throat.

"I need to use the greenhouse at lunchtime. Alone." Jun and Megumi looked at each other.

"What for, Ryuu? I always serve lunch in the greenhouse," Akira said.

"I'd like a picnic with lots of food made by you!" Tadashi said loudly.

"AS IF!" Akira growled, prepared to smack him with a teapot.

"I'd like a picnic too, Akira," Hikari mentioned.

"Of course I'll make a picnic for you!" Akira said while hugging Hikari and rubbing her cheek.

"As long as I eat lunch with my fiancé, anywhere is fine," Kei said, fingering a pink ribbon. (Why, you may ask? It was Hikari's last-minute gift, given to him on their last date.)

"Who cares about a demon?!" Akira yelled at him.

Lunchtime

Ryuu paced back and forth. Finn should be here any minute. Why was he so nervous? Finn Coupe Schuzette was ROYALTY. That's one huge step higher than being rich. You can't blame him for being a little nervous.

"Ryuu?" Finn's voice called out. 'Here goes nothing', Ryuu thought.

"Hey, Finn," Ryuu said. Finn's blond hair had grown a little while she was away. It now completely touched her shoulders. She was wearing gold bobby pins with green flowers made out of what looked like emeralds. They matched her own emerald eyes. Finn hugged him.

"I've missed you," Finn said, looking up at him with her emerald eyes, smiling. Ryuu pecked her on the cheek. Even if everyone had thought Finn was a boy before, she was still a very cute girl.

"I've missed you too," Ryuu replied.

"Nyan?" Haru the kitten meowed, appearing beside Finn.

"What a cute kitten!" Finn gushed. 'She loves animals as well', Ryuu thought with a smile. Even when he had showed her his alligators and lions, she still went on and on about how amazing they were.

"His name is Haru. I found him the other day on the street. He had a collar, but when I called the owner, the owner told me he abandoned him. So I kept him and named him Haru, because he has a new beginning with me. Just like how spring is a new beginning for a new year," Ryuu said with a bitter edge. Finn touched his hand.

"I hate it when people abandon their pets as if they were items," Finn said. Ryuu's heart glowed. She understood him. Too cute.

"What a large bell, though," Finn noted. Haru meowed again.

"Should I take it off?" Ryuu asked.

"Yeah, the bell is almost as big as him!" Finn laughed.

"I'll take it off, then," Ryuu said, reaching out to the kitten.

"Don't be silly. I'll take it off," Finn said, unhooking the bell from the collar. The bell slipped off and broke on the floor.

"Ah, sorry Ryuu! I didn't know it was fragile!" Finn screamed.

"It's fine, really. The bell was made out of a weak metal, anyway," Ryuu said. Finn started picking up the pieces, but the piece that made the bell ring caught her eye. It was, Finn took a closer look, an actual ring. And a very beautiful ring as well. Finn looked at Ryuu. Was this what she thought it was?

"Finn," Ryuu started, "I love you. All my life I've taken care of Jun, Megumi, and my animals, but I've never really had a love. Until you came into my life." Finn covered her mouth in shock while happy tears flowed down her cheeks. It was what she thought it was.

"My only question is this: will you marry me?"

Eternities seemed to pass. Ryuu could hear his heart hammering in his chest. His breathing was forced as he waited for an answer.

"I will." Ryuu's heart swelled.

"I will!" Finn shouted as she lunged at him. She kissed him softly on the mouth for a few seconds, then broke off. Ryuu was extremely happy. It showed.

"Nyan!~3" Haru meowed happily as he jumped on top of Ryuu's head.

Meanwhile…

"What's taking Ryuu so long?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know, but he better hurry. The food's almost gone," Akira replied.

"If there's only a little left, can I have the rest?" Tadashi asked carelessly.

"NO!" Akira yelled, throwing a vase from who-knows-where.

"Ryuu is proposing to Finn," Kei said coolly as he typed on his laptop.

"Really?!" Hikari said, amazed. (Hikari and Akira weren't there when Ryuu announced he was going to propose.)

"Are you two okay with this?" Akira asked, looking over at Jun and Megumi. They looked at each other, then smiled at Akira, nodding yes.

"Hey Akira," Tadashi said nonchalantly while munching on a pastry, "do you wanna get married?" Everyone grew silent. Akira's face was bright red. 'Is she embarrassed that Tadashi asked in front of everyone?' everyone thought.

"Hey, Akira…" Hikari said in concern, grabbing her shoulder. Akira jumped and started thrashing at Tadashi.

"Oi, what are you doing?!" he screamed in pain. 'Her face was red because of anger,' everyone thought.

"I've been waiting forever for you to propose, and this is how you do it?! Ryuu is proposing to Finn in the greenhouse, probably using that cat of his, which is an adorable way of proposing! And Kei proposed to Hikari by spelling it out with FIREWORKS!" Akira ranted.

"How did you know how Kei proposed?" Hikari asked (still dense about some things).

"Everyone could see them, they filled the sky," Akira said, "And you, Karino Tadashi, YOU proposed as if you were asking me to pass the WAFFLES!" Akira roared.

"Sooo… does that mean you reject my proposal?" Tadashi asked blankly. Akira sank back down to the grass. She covered her face, her bangs covering her eyes. Her face was still red.

"No, that's not my answer...I do want to get married to you...Tadashi." 'So, her face was red in anger AND embarrassment?' everyone thought.

"Congratulations!" Hikari said enthusiastically.

"Congratulations, you two," Kei said.

"Congratulations, Tadashi and Akira!" Jun said.

'Congratulations," Megumi wrote. Kei pressed the 'Enter' key and closed the laptop.

"My beloved Hikari, the preparations are all set. We're getting married on Thursday," Kei said.

"Eh?!" Hikari jolted. (She barely helped plan, as Kei is used to doing things by himself.)

"Don't call my angel Hikari 'my beloved'!" Akira shouted.

"Akira, will pick up Hikari's dress after school?" Kei asked.

"Certainly," AKira replied (mood changed instantly).

"Megumi, will you help get Hikari ready in the morning with Sakura and Finn?" Kei asked. Megumi nodded.

"It's all set," Kei decided.

"When did all these arrangements happen?! I barely got to help plan the fun!" Hikari shouted, still confused.

**Poor Hikari! She missed out on all the fun, even though she loves planning stuff! Well, she'll definetly have a blast at her wedding! Next chapter, don't forget! See you next Sunday! Ja ne! :)**

_**Attention please: After the next chapter, which will be about their wedding, I will be making a LEMON chapter. I'm warning you again, the chapter after their wedding will be a LEMON chapter. It's up to you if you want to read it. (What I want to know is, do I have to change the rating for this fanfic...?)**_

_**Have a nice day! (^.^)**_


	10. Takishima Kei and Takishima Hikari

**Hi! Sorry this chapter was a little late! I've been so busy with the lemon chapter, because I'm trying to make it really good while keeping Hikari and Kei in character. But anyways... Enjoy, as always!**

**Things you should know before reading: ****_Special A: Jougai Rantou_**** means '****_Special A: Street Fight_****'. This fanfic is called ****_Special A: Tatakai Tsudzukeru_****, which means '****_Special A: Fight Continue_****'. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A or any of the characters. I DO own my personality.**

Mokuyobi (Thursday)

Step, step, step, step, squeak.

"Shh! She'll hear us!"

"Sorry!"

Step, step, step, step, step...step...CREAK.

"This door needs oil."

"We'll tell Hikari later."

Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, tip-toe, tip-toe, stop.

"On three?"

"Yeah."

"One, two...THREE!"

"Hikari! TIme to wake up!" Akira, Sakura, Finn, and (yes) Megumi yelled.

"Eh?!" Hikari shouted, sitting up in her bed, surrounded by her girl friends.

"It's today! Your wedding!" Sakura squealed.

"Yes...your wedding…" Akira sobbed.

"Time to get moving, princess!" Finn sang.

'First, a shower,' Megumi scribbled.

"Yes, Megumi is right. Now come along!" Sakura said, pulling Hikari towards her bathroom.

"I can shower by myself!" Hikari shouted out.

15 minutes later...

"TOO...CUTE!" Akira screamed, covering her eyes. Hikari just put on her wedding dress.

"Yes, yes, it looks exactly like the one from the Elusive Dream World," Finn said, scratching her head.

"Right! It does…! Wait, how do you know about the Elusive Dream World?" Sakura asked, confused.

'You weren't there,' Megumi pointed out. Finn winced (anime style!).

"My country makes those magical chocolates, you know. So whenever someone makes a wish and goes to the Elusive Dream World, a royal family member gets sucked into their dream as well, and I happened to go to Hikari and Kei's dream. Remember that 'voice of wind'?" (Author's note: refer to Chapter 1 for clarification)

'So that was Finn,' everyone thought.

"Anyways," Sakura said, picking up a piece of Hikari's hair, "today is an important day! Not only is Hikari-chan getting married, Hikari is also graduating today!" Sakura wrapped the piece of hair around the curling iron.

"EH?!" everyone gasped.

"Since me and Kei's grades are basically the highest they can go, Tadashi's mom is letting us graduate early," Hikari explained.

"Hikari! You left me all alone!" Akira cried, hugging her. Megumi pulled her away.

'Sakura is curling Hikari's hair. You might get burned,' she wrote.

"Who cares if I get burned?! My angel Hikari is leaving the SA!" Akira wailed. Hikari patted her friend's hand.

"Why don't you graduate early too? You have outstanding grades as well. In fact, all of the SA have similar grades. We're only about two points apart," Hikari reminded Akira.

"That's right. I'll do that in December!" Akira vowed to herself.

"And...voila! My masterpiece!" Sakura cried out in triumph. Hikari's hair fell in soft waterfall waves.

"Beautiful!" Finn shouted, holding a mirror in front of Hikari.

'My turn. I'll do Hikari's make up,' Megumi decided.

"Sure thing," Finn said, handing Megumi the make up bag. Megumi studied Hikari's face, finally applying liquid eyeliner and mascara. She put a layer of turquoise eyeshadow next to a layer of aquamarine eyeshadow and baby blue eyeshadow, blending them into each other. It had the effect of looking like ocean waves.

"Wow, Megumi, I didn't know you were that good!" Sakura exclaimed.

'I've been practicing,' Megumi smiled.

"I think we're set. Girls, behold." All four gazed at their light.

"Oh! One more thing," Hikari said. She grabbed her veil and fixed it onto her head.

"Perfect," Akira nodded, forgetting Kei for a moment.

"You guys can go now. You're my bridesmaids, remember? And the wedding starts at 9 a.m. It's already 8 a.m." Hikari said. Sakura, Megumi, and Finn nodded, leaving the room. Akira stayed.

"What's wrong, Akira?" Hikari asked, worried. Akira gave Hikari a small hug.

"Even though you're getting married, we'll still be together, right?" Akira asked childishly. Hikari gave her a warm smile.

"Always," Hikari said, kissing her on the cheek. Akira smiled a little.

"Now don't tell Kei I kissed my maid-of-honor on the cheek. Even though we're best friends, he'll still get jealous of you," Hikari winked. Akira grinned back.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Akira said playfully, pretending to cross her heart. Akira opened the door and left the room. Hikari sighed and looked outside. It was a very sunny and warm day for November 22. Not only was it her wedding day and her graduation day, it was also her to-be husband's birthday. Hikari smiled, closing her eyes. This had to be the best present she had given Kei.

8:57 a.m.

Hikari stood at the car door with her father, all dressed up. Since they had decided it would be a small wedding, they also decided it should be held in the park that was near Hikari's house. Their guest list had the following people: Kei's mom, dad, and brother, which made three; Hikari's brother, dad, and mom, which made three; Ryuu and his sister, making two; Tadashi and his mother and father, making three; Jun, Megumi, their mother and father, making four; Akira, her father and mother, making three; Yahiro and his brother, which made two; Sakura and her father, which made two; Aoi and Alisa, making two; and finally Finn, making a total of 25. All set.

"Hikari, it's 9 a.m. The music is starting," Hikari's father reminded her. And so it was. The wedding march rang out in the air. Hikari began walking down the aisle with her father. She kept her eyes on Kei, in his tuxedo, waiting for her. His eyes had the look of a dead man brought to life. Hikari's dad gave her away and Hikari faced Kei. His bedhead hair was tidied up like at Yahiro's party. Hikari barely heard the priest saying whatever had to be said until the marriage vows Kei had to repeat rang out from his mouth:

"Watakushi wa kono josei to kekkonshi

Fufu to narou to shite imasu

Watakushi wa kenkouna tokimo

Soudenai tokimo

Kono hito o aishi

Kono hito o uyamai

Kono hito o nagusame

Kono hito o tasuke

Watakushi no inochi no kagiri

Kataku sessou o mamoru koto o

Chikai masu.

This woman, I marry

No matter what the health situation is

I will love this person

Respect this person

Console this person

Help this person

Until death

Protecting fidelity

I swear." Kei repeated the words back. The priest turned to Hikari.

"Watakushi wa kono dansei to kekkonshi

Fufu to narou to shite imasu

Watakushi wa kenkouna tokimo

Soudenai tokimo

Kono hito o aishi

Kono hito o uyamai

Kono hito o nagusame

Kono hito o tasuke

Watakushi no inochi no kagiri

Kataku sessou o mamoru koto o

Chikai masu.

This man, I marry

No matter what the health situation is

I will love this person

Respect this person

Console this person

Help this person

Until death

Protecting fidelity

I swear." Hikari repeated back. The priest turned back to Kei.

"Shinro, Kei, anata wa kono josei to kekkonshi fuufu to naru to shite orimasu.

Anata wa, kenko na tokimo, soudenai tokimo, kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasukete, sono inochi no kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o chikaimasu ka?

Groom, Kei, you this woman marry and become her partner.

Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?" The priest asked.

"Hai. Chikaimasu," Kei responded. (*Translation: Yes, I promise*) The priest turned to Hikari.

"Shinpu, Hikari, anata wa kono dansei to kekkonshi fuufu to naru to shite orimasu.

Anata wa, kenko na tokimo, soudenai tokimo, kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasukete, sono inochi no kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o chikaimasu ka?

Bride, Hikari, you this man marry and become his partner.

Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?" The priest asked her.

"Hai. Chikaimasu," she replied. Her face glowed radiantly as she said that. Kei had tears, yes TEARS, brimming his eyes.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest finished. Hikari pushed up on her tip-toes and Kei kissed her gently. Tadashi and Ryuu wolf-whistled loudly while Akira, Jun, Sakura, Megumi, Yahiro, Finn, and everyone else cheered. Cameras flashed as the first snow began to fall. Hikari gave a sunny smile as Kei picked her up princess/bridal-style.

**So yeah, that's it for now! Hikari and Kei are off on their honeymoon next ;) you now what that means! I thought that adding the proper Japanese marriage vows was a good thing. I made sure to put the translation as well. Well, time to type up that lemon! Ja ne! :)**


	11. First night together (LEMON!)

**Hi, this is Mela! *waves***

**RokugatsuShichi is grounded, which is why it took so long for this chapter to appear. I'm so excited! This is the lemon chapter that she promised for you guys! As she always says, enjoy, nyan~3!**

**Things you should know before reading: **_**Special A: Jougai Rantou**_ **means '**_**Special A: Street Fight**_**'. This fanfic is called **_**Special A: Tatakai Tsudzukeru**_**, which means '**_**Special A: Fight Continue**_**'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A or any of the characters. I DO own my personality.**

**Mela's disclaimer: I do not own this fanfic. This is RokugatsuShichi's fanfic. I am merely typing it for her, nyan~3!**

On a plane, somewhere over the Pacific Ocean…

"Um, Kei...where are we going?" Hikari asked, smoothing her wedding dress.

"Remember my White Day return gift?" Kei reminded her.

'That's right. He gave me an ISLAND. Kei really overdoes things,' Hikari thought. She looked out the private jet's window and saw nothing but ocean.

"Ah, Kei! We need to turn this plane around!" Hikari shouted suddenly.

"Why?" Kei asked coolly.

"I-I-I forgot to pack luggage for our ho-honey-hon-honeymoon," Hikari stuttered the word out. Her face began warming up. She looked away to the side in embarrassment. Kei chuckled at her cute stuttering.

"Don't worry, Hikari. Sakura packed your bags for you." Hikari panicked inside her head. Sakura was a great friend, but sometimes she went all out for these kinds of things.

"Sleep. Now," Kei commanded, pushing Hikari's head on his lap.

"Why?" Hikari asked.

"We'll be at the island in an hour or so, and I can tell you're restraining your yawns. SLEEP." Hikari closed her eyes and dreamed about Kei's deep green eyes that could melt her in a puddle…

At the island

Kei looked at Hikari's face. He could tell she was in deep sleep. Would it be cruel of him to wake her up? Kei bit his lip. For once he didn't know what to do. He certainly wanted to do what newlyweds do on their honeymoon, but…

Hikari mumbled and shifted in her sleep.

"..." Kei decided to carry her in the beach house he had built a few days before. He didn't want to wake her up, even if it was their first night 'together'.

Laying Hikari down on the soft super-kings-sized bed that he had custom ordered, Kei simply watched Hikari's sleeping face. So calm, so smooth.

Kei cursed at himself for not waking her up on the plane.

"Oh well, it can't be helped. I'll get ready for bed," Kei decided, and grabbed his stuff for the bathroom. As he showered and brushed his teeth, Hikari groggily woke up, accidentally rolling off the bed with a soft thump.

"I'm thirsty," Hikari said to herself. She zipped open her suitcase and stared at the 'clothes' Sakura had packed her. They were nothing more than lacy lingerie and alluring costumes. One particular costume made Hikari blush at the thought of her wearing that. A bottle caught Hikari's eye. She read the label and decided it was better than nothing. Downing the drink in three gulps, the name of the imported alcohol swirled through her mind as she stumbled and grabbed the costume that had made her blush, putting it on…

Kei turned off the water and heard a thump. 'Hikari still falls out of bed when she sleeps?' he thought. He shrugged and put on his silk nightshirt over his head. He tried drying his hair, but gave up when he heard the thump again. 'She must be awake,' he thought. He opened the bathroom door, steam coming out, and saw no Hikari. Panic began to rise in his chest when suddenly Hikari said behind him, "Oh Kei-sama~," sexily stretching his name out. Kei spun around and his jaw dropped.

Hikari was in an provocative maid outfit. The skirt was just covering her butt, the cleavage generous, the shoulders bare, the back in slits, the apron frilly.

Kei briefly remembered a man who was the doctor of the director of a large corporation who had a wife that worked at a maid café when she was in high school. But never mind that.

"Kei-sama…~" Hikari crooned. Kei's heart was pounding. He saw a bottle of imported alcohol in the corner of the room and groaned. Sakura had packed that alcohol on purpose, he knew it. He knew exactly what she had in mind. And it worked.

"You are my master, Kei-sama. Your wish is my command, Kei-sama~" Erotic-Hikari drawled as she licked her lips. Kei tried to control his emotions, but his testosterone levels overruled his practical mind.

He got on top of Erotic-Hikari, trapping her beneath him. Erotic-Hikari merely gave an inviting grin.

"What is your command, Kei-sama?" Ero-Hikari asked (Erotic-Hikari for short).

"You know what my command is," Kei said huskily. Ero-Hikari widened her legs a little, tempting him.

"Go ahead," she said back. Kei groaned and began kissing her, uncertainly touching Ero-Hikari's cleavage. Ero-Hikari wrapped her arms around Kei's neck and pulled him down, making him squeeze her breasts. It felt good to squeeze them, Kei decided. He squeezed them again. Ero-Hikari giggled. That did it. He began squeezing them harder, kissing Ero-Hikari very passionately. Kei kept doing that until Ero-Hikari began tugging the edges of his pajama pants.

"Kei-sama, don't be mean. Let me take them off~," Ero-Hikari pleaded with lusty obsidian eyes. Kei gulped and nodded. Off went the pants. Off went the boxers. Ero-Hikari gazed at his hardening member.

"Kei-sama, may I touch it?" she asked.

"Hai," Kei replied. Ero-Hikari began stroking his member. It actually bobbed towards her, making Ero-Hikari grin. She started rubbing it up and down, slowing a little to look at Kei to see how he liked it. Kei didn't want her to slow down, so he grabbed her hand and showed her the pace he liked. Inhumanly fast. Ero-Hikari did that, since she was inhuman as well.

"It's very hard, Kei-sama. Would you like me to suck it for you?" Kei shook his head. He wanted to get in her already. But Ero-Hikari looked at him with sad onyx puppy eyes.

"You can suck it," Kei said. Ero-Hikari brightened up and enveloped her mouth around his member. Kei moaned in pleasure. He wasn't sure how Ero-Hikari didn't gag, but since this was a side of Hikari in a drunken state, he figured this was a split-personality that had a totally different mind. Ero-Hikari took his member out and looked at it with lust glittering her wet black eyes.

"You taste good, Kei-sama. But I feel you are ready for the main dish, right?" Ero-Hikari asked playfully. Kei nodded, his brain totally numb. Ero-Hikari tugged her lacy black underwear down to allure him. It worked. Kei bent his head down and began kissing her flower, sucking the sweet nectar from the center of it. Ero-Hikari groaned.

"You are so kind, Kei-sama," she said. Her flower was overflowing with the nectar she created. With one final hard lick, Kei was ready. Ero-Hikari peered up at Kei.

"Is Kei-sama ready now?" she said with a lusty smile.

"Hai." Kei aimed his member towards the center of her flower and shoved it in all in one go. Ero-Hikari tried to stifle a scream. Kei immediately took his member out and saw the flow of Ero-Hikari's virginal blood seeping out of her flower. He waited a minute until Ero-Hikari calmed down.

"What's wrong Kei-sama? Are you not going to finish?" Ero-Hikari challenged him. But Kei saw a bit of the regular Hikari in her eyes. Kei chuckled. Ero-Hikari had turned sober already. This was truly Hikari, but a lusty Hikari.

"Of course I'm going to finish," Kei replied, "Hikari." Hikari softly looked up at Kei and nudged herself towards his member. Kei grinned and slid his member into her flower once more. He began thrusting, though a bit awkward at first, but soon settled into a super-fast rhythm. Everytime he pounded into Hikari she moaned a faint "Kei". Kei felt Hikari's walls pulse as he thrusted.

"You're so tight, Hikari," Kei moaned.

"Glad...you like...it," Hikari breathed out. Kei felt something coming and felt the need to thrust even faster and harder. Hikari's walls tightened even more. Finally, Kei felt his mind go completely blank as he ejaculated into Hikari, his hot seed filling Hikari. Hikari gasped as she took it. A thin sheet of sweat covered their skin. Kei took out his member and collapsed beside Hikari. For some reason he felt very, very tired.

"Just-*wheeze*-like exercise-*gasp*, right Kei?" Hikari panted. Kei agreed with her in his now-functioning mind. They were both as tired as if they had been doing training to fight against each other. Rather, as if Hikari had been doing training to fight against Kei.

"So, Takishima Hikari, ne?" Kei laughed.

"I guess so. Guess I can't call you baka Takishima anymore," Hikari laughed with him. They couldn't help it. They both burst out laughing at the reality that they were married, they were no longer children having matches with each other, and at the surname Takishima. They laughed at all the years Hikari had been dense while Kei loved her for ten years, and how Hikari had put on an alluring maid outfit to seduce Kei when she was drunk. They laughed until the laughs turned into chuckles, then silent giggles. Hikari was the first one to stop laughing as her head drooped onto to Kei's shoulder. Kei kissed her head and closed his eyes.

Kei would be glad to be tired every night with Takishima Hikari on this month long honeymoon.

**I don't think that ending could have been any better, ne? I'll be typing the next chapter as well! Oh, and RokugatsuShichi: I fixed your grammer, okay? Stop mixing four language's grammer into one language! This had been RokugatsuShichi's representative, Mela! Signing off! Nyan~3!**


	12. No place like Nihon

**Oi! It's Mela again! *waves vigorously***

**Since RokugatsuShichi is still very grounded, Mela is here to save the day!**

**But enough about that!**

**Wanna read about the next morning, and Hikari's reaction? Go ahead!**

**Wanna read about Hikari's dream about their future children! Go ahead!**

**Wanna stop reading my ramblings and start reading? GO AHEAD! Enjoy, nyan~3!**

**Things you should know before reading: ****_Special A: Jougai Rantou_**** means '****_Special A: Street Fight_****'. This fanfic is called ****_Special A: Tatakai Tsudzukeru_****, which means '****_Special A: Fight Continue_****'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A or any of the characters. I DO own my personality.**

**Mela's disclaimer: I do not own this fanfic. This is RokugatsuShichi's fanfic. I am merely typing it for her, nyan~3!**

Sunlight filtered through the blinds. Hikari sleepily rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"What?" Hikari blinked a few time to make sure she was awake. Sheets were flung across the room. Feathers from pillows littered the floor. Buttons ripped from a shredded nightshirt scattered the floor. Hikari started to get out of the bed, but something held her back. And that something was Takishima Kei.

Last night's events reeled through her mind like a movie. With every moan, Hikari whimpered. Every 'Kei-sama' she drawled out stabbed Hikari's pride. It was as if she turned into another side of Hikari. And even more alarming, Hikari liked it. Even more, she craved it. Kei's touch, Kei's husky voice, Kei's...EVERYTHING.

"So I did 'that' with Kei…," Hikari said out loud. She closed her eyes and warmly welcomed the memories with a smile.

"I'm married, and I had 'that' with Kei…" Hikari said a bit louder. Kei shifted. Hikari's mind snapped into reality.

"EH?!" Hikari screamed, shooting up from the bed. Kei opened his eyes, alarmed at the sight of what seemed like Hikari having a meltdown.

"Hika-" Kei tried to calm Hikari down, but Hikari flung open the door and ran outside. Kei quickly put on a robe and pursuited her. She was already 50 meters away down the beach. Kei sighed and continued chasing her.

"Hikari! Come back!" Kei shouted after her.

"No!" Hikari shouted back. At that precise moment, Hikari began climbing a palm tree. Kei stopped at the base of the palm tree and looked up at Hikari, still in the provocative maid outfit.

"That's dangerous!" he screamed in panic.

"You're dangerous!" Hikari shouted back. Kei sighed and ran his fingers through his tousled blond bed hair, trying to figure out a way to get her down. Maybe the facts would.

"If I remember correctly, as I always do, you were the one who seduced me," Kei reminded her.

"I was drunk! You took advantage of that!" Hikari retorted, knowing she was in fact the one who did seduce him.

"You turned sober quickly! You could've told me to stop!" Kei shouted up to her.

"True, but I was already lusty!" Hikari shouted down to him. A small memory of her dream floated through her mind, and she paused for a moment. Then slowly she began climbing down.

"Did I get pregnant last night?" she asked Kei blankly. Kei fidgeted. He should've thought about the consequences of last night's fun.

"Not...right now," Kei said a bit sheepishly, getting a bit out of character.

"Well, if I did, we're going to have triplets, okay?" Kei stared at Hikari in disbelief. Triplets?!

"Hey hey, calm down Hikari," Kei said uncertainly. But Hikari was already pumped up and on fire.

"Two will be boys, and one will be a girl! Their name will be Ryo, Takeshi, and Mei, in that exact order! One will look like me, another will look like you, and one will look like both of us!" Hikari yelled, in complete ecstasy. Kei sweated. She was getting too far ahead of her self.

"Hikari, it's unlikely you will have triplets in your first pregnancy…" Kei told her. Hikari shook her head.

"I know it, I believe in it! It will happen, because I had a dream about it!" Hikari screamed in delight, laughing maniacally. Kei swallowed. Hikari was becoming scary.

Only one thing to do.

"The girl has to look exactly like you," Kei said flatly.

"One of the boys will look like you," Hikari flatly said back. She gave a sunny grin.

December 21

Hikari gasped, sweat covering her body. Kei panted beside her. They collapsed on the bed, out of breath, holding on to each other. In order to return to the real world, they have been doing chaste contests.

"I am...never doing...a breath-holding contest with you... again," Hikari wheezed.

"Miss Two," Kei coughed.

"Shut up," Hikari grumbled.

On the way home...

"I miss the island," Hikari said sadly as she looked out the window. Kei wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Me too, my beloved Hikari," Kei replied. Sure, they were on the island for a month, but Hikari still managed to convince Kei not to have 'that' with her. Kei thought about what they did. Hikari allowed him to kiss her body all over for the most part, and she also challenged him to sexy kissing contests. Hikari had no problem sleeping together in the same bed. They had lots of fun, truth be told, even if it wasn't exactly 'that'.

December 22

Hikari yawned, stretching her arms and arching her back. Since they haven't gone house-hunting, they were temporarily staying at the Moonlight Hotel. Hikari looked outside the window, where dawn was coloring the sky with pastel reds, pinks, and yellows.

"I want to see Akira," Hikari decided. She scrawled out a note for Kei when he woke up, got dressed, and slipped out the door silently. She put on her ballet flats and made her way to the elevator.

"Kei likes to sleep in," Hikari said to herself, "so I'll be gone just for an hour or so."

As soon as Hikari entered the lobby, she saw a stampede of reporters and journalists outside the hotel, occasionally flashing pictures.

'Oh well. It can't be helped,' Hikari thought as she opened the door. A swarm of microphones wer shoved in her face as questions bombarded Hikari:

"Is it true you and Takishima Kei are married?"

"How long did it take you to grow out your hair?"

"Hikari-san, tell us what you think of gay marriage!"

"Did you know girls all over Japan selected you as Role Model of the Year?"

"Hikari-san! Tell us how you captured Takishima Kei!"

'Woah,' Hikari thought, 'I didn't know I was such a big deal!' Hikari cleared her throat.

"Yes, it it true that we are married. It took me four years to grow out my hair to this length; before it was shoulder length. About gay marriage...as long as marriage is about love, sex doesn't matter, right? I did not know I was selected as Role Model of the Year, and I don't know how I received such a high award. I don't think I should be Role Model of the Year. And I didn't capture Takishima Kei, he has been in love with me for ten years, and I finally realized my true feelings a while back and loved him back, even though we were rivals." Hikari ran out of breath, but the microphones were still shoved in her face.

"This is Hirano Motoki, interviewing Hanazono Hikari! I mean, excuse me, TAKISHIMA Hikari! I am here with the top five most asked personal questions about Takishima Hikari, and so, I shall ask them!" (Hirano Motoki, the reporter that was at the amusement park returns!) Hirano looked at the list as he shoved his mike in Hikari's face.

"Number five: Takishima Hikari, what is your favorite color?" Hikari didn't know what to do, so she decided to answer the questions.

"Red, blue, green, yellow, violet, black, orange, indigo, white, brown, and so on. Actually, I like every color, but particularly baby blue, mint green, and bright red," Hikari replied.

"Oh, I see! Number four: what do you like to do with your days?"

"I like to share them with others, because every day is fun, irreplacable, and fantastic. Every day I grow up and learn something new. Special days, in summary."

"What a beautiful answer! Alright, number three: is it true that you are simply a carpenter's daughter?"

"Yes, but my father is a very well-known one. Everyone has heard about him and has only good things to say about him, I believe."

"Hmm, now I can get that back porch I've always wanted! Number two: who are the most important people to you?" Hikari didn't have to think.

"Toudou Akira, Yamamoto Jun and Megumi, Tsuji Ryuu, Karino Tadashi, and especially my eternal rival and hus-husband, Takishima Kei!"

"Wow! I believe those people are in the SA program at Hakunsen Academy, as well as yourself! Finally, number one:..." Hikari wondered why Hirano Motoki was giving a weird look at the paper with the questions.

"Um, Hikari-san? This question is a bit intrusive. Would you like me to ask anyway?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay then. Number one: what is your bra size?" Hikari's face blushed bright red.

"Eto...36B," Hikari stammered. 'The public,' Hikari noticed, 'is sooo nosy!' Hikari decided to bolt while Hirano Motoki was still talking in the camera. She zoomed sown the street before the reporters could ask another question, leaving her dust behind.

The reporters looked at the Hikari-shaped dust hovering in the air.

"Take pictures!" someone shouted, and cameras flashed at the dust.

Akira's room

"You've been gone for a whole month, and you didn't even see me first thing in the morning!" Akira pouted as she prepared Earl Grey tea.

"Gomen ne, Akira. There were a bunch of reporters and journalists asking me questions, so I had to answer," Hikari explained. Akira shook her head.

"Don't bother answering them, Hikari. The media plans to use you as gossip talk. It's best to not let them ruin you," Akira advised.

"I won't say anything anymore," Hikari decided.

"You've missed so much! Ryuu and Finn got married two weeks ago. Jun was best man, and Megumi was the maid of honor. And the ring bearer was a cute cat named Haru!" Akira gushed.

"Really? I must tell them congratulations, then," Hikari said happily while sipping her tea.

"And, ah, between you and me," Akira lowered her voice, "me and Tadashi got married as well."

"Eh?! When?!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Yesterday," Akira said, twiddling her fingers.

"Congratulations!" Hikari said cheerfully. Akira looked at her in surprise.

"You're not mad? I wanted it to only be me and Tadashi, so I didn't invite anyone..." Hikari shook her head.

"You must've had your reasons. Perhaps because you would be what otaku call a-what was it?-tsundere?" Akira gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess that's me. I'll admit it," Akira said.

"So why are you still living in your house?" Hikari asked.

"Oh no, I'm packing my belongings, actually. I'll be staying over with Tadashi as of last night," Akira answered, then paused. A blush was working its way onto her cheeks. Hikari noticed strange red marks on Akira's throat and neck. Hikari had some of her own. Kei often sucked on her neck and throat on the island. When Hikari asked if he was a vampire or something, Kei told her they were called love marks. They meant that Hikari was his, and his only. Hikari pieced the clues together. Akira+Tadashi+alone+night+bed+love marks=

"You had sex last night, didn't you?" Hikari asked a little too bluntly.

"How can you say that without blushing?!" Akira screamed, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I think I grew less dense when I was alone with Kei on my island for our honeymoon. Akira looked at her angel Hikari in shock.

"That bastard...I'll make sure he never sees the light again..." Akira growled, a dark mask covering her face.

"Ah, don't worry Akira! I only had it the first night in a provocative maid outfit while drunk," Hikari flubbered, trying to calm Akira down but doing a terrible job at it.

"Maid outfit?! Drunk?! First night?!" Akira screeched.

"Hai!" Akira almost fainted. She couldn't imagine her sweet Hikari doing something like that.

"Werewolves and vampire will be born...an angel and a demon simply cannot be...!" Akira muttered to herself.

"What?" Hikari asked, confused. (She didn't hear.)

"Nothing, really. It's just that, did you think of the possibility of con-concieving-children?" Hikari nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm going to have triplets in the future for sure!" Hikari grinned, holding up a fist.

Akira fainted.

Half an hour later...

"Akira...are you okay?...Akira..." Akira opened her eyes. Hikari's worried face appeared.

"You're pregnant," Akira said simply.

"Eh?" Hikari said in confusion. Akira's brain cells fizzeled out.

"Hikari-chan, you're...nine years old...You can't be pregnant...when did my hair get cut short, it was long...Don't talk to me, because Yahiro will give you a hard time..." Akira rambled (her memories are being blurred together due to her brain cells fizzeling out).

"Akira, are you okay?" Hikari said, sincerely worried for her friend's mental health. Akira's brain snapped back into motion.

"HIKARI'S PREGNANT!" Akira wailed (brain finally unfizzeled).

Meanwhile...

"HIKARI'S PREGNANT!"

"Did you hear that?" Hirano Motoki asked his cameraman. The cameraman nodded. Hirano Motoki rubbed his hands together.

"This'll be a big scoop!"

Meanwhile...

Kei woke up and looked at the time. 8:30 a.m. He slept in AGAIN, and Hikari was gone. In her place was a note:

_'Dear Kei,_

_Am going to Akira's house. Will be back soon._

_Love always, your beloved Hikari'_

Kei smiled. Ever since they left the island, he promised himself he would stop calling Hikari that ridiculous nickname 'Miss Two'. In its place was something he had always wanted to call her-'My beloved Hikari.' Seems like she was getting used to it without resistance.

Kei picked up a picture of a turquoise mansion that he found while house-hunting before their marriage. 'My beloved Hikari will love this,' Kei thought. He dialed Hikari's cell phone number and waited for her to pick up.

Meanwhile...

Tadashi finished a hearty breakfast usually meant for twenty people and sighed with pleasure.

"Akira will love this house," he burped as he looked at the picture of the turquoise house.

Back in Akira's room...

"I'm not!" Hikari told Akira, trying to soothe her down.

"You said you're going to have triplets in the future for sure!" Akira pointed out.

"I did, but I'm not pregnant with triplets NOW," Hikari informed her. Akira sighed with relief. The world was saved. 'Although, maybe Hikari's children won't be mythical creatures if I'm godmother,' Akira thought. At that time Hikari's cell phone rang.

"Moshi moshi, Takishima Hikari speaking," Hikari answered without even bothering to see who was calling.

"Already getting used to the name, my beloved Hikari?" Hikari flushed a little.

"Hi, Kei. Sorry for leaving without telling you."

"It's fine, really. I've got a surprise for you."

"Really?!"

"Hai. Meet me on the intersection of Fukuyama Avenue and Goto Boulevard. I'll be waiting at Maid Latté, since I hear their omelette rice is the best."

"Maid Latté? Isn't that a maid café?"

"Yes it is. Actually, one of our business partners has a wife that used to work there when she was in high school. He recommended I check it out."

"Okay, see you there!" Hikari clicked off and faced Akira.

"Gotta run, but we'll talk later, okay?" Hikari said.

"Gotcha," Akira replied.

At Maid Latté...

"Welcome home, Milady!" a maid with curly mahogany hair greeted Hikari. Hikari didn't know what to do, so she followed the maid to the table with Kei.

"Thank you, um..." Hikari didn't know what to refer to the maid as.

"I am called Erika," the maid said, sensing her confusion.

"Ah, thank you, Erika-chan. Can we have an omelette rice please?" Kei asked.

"Moe Moe Omelette Rice? As you wish. Would Master like to share it with Milady?" Erika asked.

"Yes, please. Bring only one fork and any drink that can be shared with two people," Kei said, smiling slightly. The maid Erika-chan bowed and went to retrieve the order.

"So this is what a maid café looks like," Hikari said as she looked at the customers that were mostly male.

"Yeah, I suppose. I guess this is our field trip for the day," Kei said with a small chuckle. A squeal grabbed Kei's and Hikari's attention. A woman with dark blue hair cut above her shoulders flew towards Hikari.

"I found her! I found her!" the woman squealed. She was wearing a maid outfit different from the other maids.

"Uh, excuse me," Hikari said nervously, "I don't know you." The woman squealed again.

"I am Satsuki! And you are Amu-chan! Moe! Moe!" Satsuki screamed. Hikari started being afraid.

"How would you like to work at Maid Latté?" Satsuki asked eagerly.

"Um...no thanks...?" Hikari said uncertainly. Satsuki's head drooped in disappointment. A maid with dark green hair in a ponytail came over to the table.

"Ah, please excuse Manager. She can't help getting excited over girls who look like characters in her hentai games," she explained.

"Ah, I see," Hikari said, unsure of whether to be flattered or not. The maid named Erika came over to their table.

"Subaru, table three needs service," Erika said to the dark green haired maid.

"Oh! I'll be going then," she said, bowing her head to excuse herself and going to table three. A maid with honey colored short hair came by their table.

"Manager, it's okay. Not every girl is willing to take the job like Misaki," she comforted Satsuki.

"Misa-chan...I miss her, Honoka-chan..." Satsuki sobbed. Hikari and Kei didn't know what to do.

"Here you go," Erika appeared, giving Hikari and Kei their food. Kei chuckled.

"My beloved Hikari, say 'ah'," Kei said, holding Hikari by the waist while aiming a piece of omelette rice towards Hikari's mouth.

"Ah~!" Hikari said, taking the forkful while surprising Kei. Satsuki looked at them, no longer sobbing.

"Moe...moe..." she whispered to herself.

Meanwhile...

"It's a beautiful house, isn't it, Akira?" Tadashi asked. Akira nodded in agreement.

"Ten bedrooms, four guestrooms, nine bathrooms, two kitchens, three patios, a greenhouse outside, seven gardens, five entertainment rooms, and a large dining room is kind of small, but it's cozy," Akira said. Tadashi sat down on the white plushy floor.

"So soft!" Tadashi exclaimed. He layed down and started rolling on the floor.

"Get off the floor! It's not our house yet!" Akira yelled at him. She tried pulling up Tadashi by the arms, but Tadashi pulled her down instead.

"Ah...so soft..." Akira gasped in delight. She snuggled into Tadashi.

"I just wanna sleep," Akira announced. Tadashi ruffled her short hair softly.

"You can use me as a pillow," Tadashi said. Akira closed her eyes, but sleep didn't come. Suddenly she felt her throat being sucked at.

"Tadashi...not here..." Akira moaned.

"Yes here," Tadashi murmured. He continued sucking her neck and throat, slowly making his way down.

At Maid Latté...

"Time to go, Hikari. I've got to show you something across the street," Kei told her.

"Very well. Thank you, Erika-chan," Hikari said to the curly-haired maid.

"Come back home soon," Erika said while bowing her head.

**Very nice and long, eh? It took me a while to type this up. Me and RokugatsuShichi have Spring Break this week, but I have to take Driver's Education class, and RokugatsuShichi is still grounded. RokugatsuShichi made this chapter long as an apology for this week. RokugatsuShichi is considering making this fanfic a crossover with Kaichou wa Maid-sama!, but isn't completely sure. She asks for your help in deciding. Please leave a review to help her out, so I can tell her what to write. Note: if this fanfic DOES turn in to a crossover, it will help her next fanfic tremedously. This is Mela, signing off, nyan~3!**

**_Mela's spoiler alert: I just gotta tell you what the next chapter is about! The beginning is a lemon between Akira and Tadashi, but the rest of the chapter will either include Kaichou wa Maid-sama!, or it will just be about a certain surprise. See you later, nyan~3!_**


	13. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hi, this is Mela. Um, I don't know how to put this, but...

My best friend, RokugatsuShichi-chan, can't continue this story anymore.

She died in a car crash three weeks ago.

I hope you can understand.

Therefore, Special A: Tatakai Tsudzukeru is, ironically,

DISCONTINUED,

as the author cannot finish the story.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
